The invention is a three-dimensional puzzle game for adults and children.
The main game value of known puzzles is the achieving of the more or less tricky task of creating an order out of disorder. The disassembling or mixing-up does not have any special appeal. This has the disadvantage that the interest in the puzzle will wane as soon as it is determined how it can be assembled correctly and can be solved.
The tetrahedron puzzles which are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,442 as well as the tetrahedron puzzle which is known from German Design Patent G 88 08 167.2 also have this disadvantage. In the case of the latter, this disadvantage is compensated by the fact that it can also be used for various purposes that are not game-related.
Another disadvantage of the known puzzles consists of the fact that, even when they have a regular design, not much attention is paid to the geometrical principles on which the puzzles are based because the "pile of rubble" of the individual pieces stimulates thoughts on how the destroyed whole can be restored and not on according to which principle the individual pieces were shaped.
In addition, familiarity alone is a disadvantage in the case of puzzle games, and consequently there is always a demand for novel puzzles.
It is an object of the invention to provide a three-dimensional puzzle game which is surprising with respect to its unfamiliar pattern and creates particular interest. The puzzle should be entertaining not only when it is put together but also when it is taken apart. For this purpose, a special possibility of a chain link formation is to be indicated which impressively illustrates the existence of generally unexpected bisectional plane shapes of several regular polyhedrons.
The puzzle game is a link chain consisting of an even number of elements .which are hung into one another and form the chain links. The chain can be placed together to form a specific polyhedron body, such as a tetrahedron, a cube, an octahedron, etc. The assembled polyhedron body is completely closed from the outside, and in its interior has only as much hollow space as is required for the mobility of the chain links.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.